


The Thing About Universes

by MajorWeak



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Family, Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Slapping, Ass-Kicking, Best Friends, Biting, Car Sex, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Hugging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Large Cock, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Marking, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Passionate Fucking, Passionate Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spooning, Surprise Kissing, The Trickster - Freeform, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, desperate fucking, lip biting, neck biting, passionate kissing, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Calanthe woke up in an apartment, not one that she had noticed until she carefully looked around, realising that this somehow was hers. Something felt off and made her feel uneasy, that's when the front door was busted in and in walked Castiel, blade in hand.

"Cas, what's going on?" She asked the angel, who instead of answering had lunged forward, her quick reflex only just managing to avoid being stabbed by him.

"I knew I would find you." Everything about him was Castiel but there was something missing that she just couldn't put her damn finger on.

The angel flung her across the room with minimum effort, making her look like a rag doll with how strong he was. He threw a few punches, some she was able to block and some that had connected, leaving small spats of blood at the corner of her mouth.

"Cas, I don't want to hurt you."

Her warning feel on a laugh that rumbled from his chest, lifting her off the ground by the collar of her shirt, her feet dangling in the air. Cal was surprised by his strength once more and after taking the hint that this onslaught was going to continue, she finally fought back. While the angel was left stunned she had disappeared from his sight, appearing in an office hidden away in a police station.

When she sat down by the desk she then remembered what Gabriel had said to her about a cruel reality that he had planned for her, making her think that maybe this was it, that this was indeed that cruel reality. When she lifted her gaze from her hands she discovered that the office she was sat in was hers, all of it and yet, it didn't feel like it at all.

Whatever was going on she knew that she had to fix it, or escape it, and very quickly before Castiel was able to finish what he had just started moments ago, which wasn't something that she wanted to explore anymore. Calanthe just wanted to go back home, to her real home, where everything was good and fine and Castiel wasn't trying to kill her.

"Ey' Kiddo," The familiar voice began. "The thing about Universes, they can be a bitch. Especially when you're stuck in one that isn't your own." Lucifer explained, though he knew she wasn't from this Universe.

"Lucife... no I killed you." She began, earning a shake of the head from satan himself. "What is this? What is going on?"

Lucifer laughed, straightening up where he stood with an amused smile, still obviously an ass in this universe too.

"You're in a different universe kiddo, one where, uh, that angel Castiel's doesn't have his humanity." That little explanation did seem to make sense, no matter Howe much of an ass Lucifer was, what he was describing felt very right and very real.

"Ok, so how do I get back to my universe? There's gotta be a way." She sighed, wiping the blood from her mouth as the cut slowly healed.

"Not sure, but I do know that if you're in another universe than that power of yours is going to be... less powerful, sometimes flakey." The devil shrugged, snapping his fingers before disappearing.

"Great!"


	2. Chapter 2

Calanthe kept herself moving, not wanting the angel to catch up with her again, needing to find a way to get back home. Maybe if she could find the Gabriel of this universe than she could, that could take some time though, time that she may not have on her side right now.

If Castiel didn't have a slither of humanity than it meant he was back to being the most powerful angel, gods most feared and loyal soldier, surely though, Chuck had to be a relative still, maybe. Cal found an old cabin in the woods and made herself at home the best she could, trying every damn sigil that she thought might work to keep him away.

It of course failed and in an attempt to lose him he had followed her to an empty alleyway, cut off by an old steel gate. Before she could open it though, she was roughly spun around by Castiel, forced to look at him once more. This was not a fight that she wanted to participate in, rather run from.

"Castiel, listen to me when I say this. Chuck, god, he is my great grandfather, Gabriel is my grandfather ok.." She sighed. "Whatever you think about me, it's all wrong."

Castiel's face remained straight, her words not making a single dent. His hands grasped the collar of her shirt, throwing her through bricks, striking her down when she crawled her way out and stood up. His blade drove through her heart as he struck her again and again, on a continued loop of punishment. 

Though the blade didn't kill her, it weakened her a great deal, more than an angel blade could ever hurt her back home. With a struggle she rosebud to her feet, clinging to one of his wrists, her sparse hand pulling him out of the way of an incoming angel blade, the blade instead driving through her again.

The angel looked over to see Balthazar standing beside the near unconscious body, Castiel lunging forward to kill Balthazar in turn. He then looked down at the woman, watching her crawl to the wall to sit against it, hand clutching her stomach.

"Why did you do that?" His voice was rough, demanding even, as he stared down at her, the power of authority written clearly in his features.

"Couldn't let.. you die, Cas." She said softly, blood sputtering through her words. "You know me... maybe a different me.... but in my world, you know me.... better than anyone else could."

The angel rose a brow, kneeling down in front of her, her gaze not leaving his, no matter how blurred, no matter how he may just continue to try and kill her. She took his hand, pressing it over her heart, allowing him to feel the beating, before pushing his hand inside her stomach, allowing him to feel her soul as she cries out in pain.

He pulled his hand away as her head fell against his chest, his arms either side of him in confusion, unconsciousness finally taking her over. He scooped her into his arms and took her to safety, somewhere he could later question her, try and find out what was happening, why he now felt indifferent towards his mission to kill her, indifferent now that he had felt her heart and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Calanthe groaned as her eyes fluttered open, mouth dry as she stared up at the ceiling, struggling to move with her injuries.

"Who are you?!" That familiar rough voice demanded, stepping to her side, gazing down at her with a steele look. "And why did you save me?"

The woman rolled her eyes, an attempt to sit up before his large hand pressed against her chest, forcing her back down on the bed. She let out a soft groan as a pang of pain shot through her, gripping his wrist before he snatched his hand away, the familiarity of it all too much.

"I'm from a different universe or reality, in my universe, you saved me and we fell in love. You have to realise it, there has to be something, something that feels different."

He pressed his hand back over her heart, allowing himself to feel the strum of her heart travel through his body, his lips turning into a small smile, fading away fast though. He placed his hands over her wounds, healing her, however slow it was, he helped her.

Calanthe then slowly stood up, stretching out the tenseness in her muscles, Castiel backing her against the wall, hands placed either side of her head against the wall, making a small bubble of fear rise in her stomach, also turning her on. She could feel his breath against her lips, blue eyes narrowed, staring her down, head cocking slightly as he read her like a damn book. 

Castiel slipped his hand down between her clothed legs, face not changing as he did so, though continuing to read her, even when her body shuddered against his touch, even though a part of her felt that it was wrong.

"I know what you want right now, I can read your mind, your body, your thoughts and needs..." Voice low, hand dipping into her jeans, beneath her underwear, circling her clit slowly. "You think that this is wrong and yet, let's see."

She gasped, feeling his finger slide inside her pussy, soaked, almost dripping even, eyes wanting to close but stayed locked onto his, breathing becoming faster, heavier.

"And yet you are very wet, squirming as you begin feeling the heat rise out of your body, you feel good, but you want more."

Castiel snapped his fingers, stood naked almost against each other, suddenly pulling his digit from her, lifting her roughly, his erect cock now replacing his finger. He pressed her against the wall as he drove his hips, as hard as he could, as fast as he could, the wall behind them cracking with their sheer force.

Still, eyes stayed locked on one another, fucking into her until her orgasm rumbled the room, the wall behind them breaking, his grace now being used to keep her held up, emptying himself inside her with a harsh groan. Fingers snapped again, booping the tip of her nose once they were again dressed.

"I have come to enjoy sexual intercourse, even in its sparsity." The angel confessed, making his way back through the small room. "You do not belong here and staying here, in this universe, will only get you killed. I do not care if you die but you did save me, as humans would say, I owe you one."


	4. Chapter 4

Calanthe stood where the wall once was, confused, still in an orgasmic haze as she watched the angel. Surely fucking Castiel, or another version at least, was wrong, cheating even, though she wasn't quite sure. Castiel turned to look at her, brow risen and head lifted, chin tilted toward the ground.

"Though while we work on getting you into your own universe once more, I do plan on watching you come repeatedly." His voice was deep and dark, rough and demanding.

A shiver ran down her spine and sent a tingle through her body, hand rubbing the back of her neck. Cal cleared her throat and moved to his side, leaning against the table in front of them.

"And how exactly do you think you'll get me into my own universe because the only thing that I can think of is Gabriel." She said softly, arms folded across her chest.

Castiel eyed her body, licking his lips while trailing his hand down her spine and over her ass. He pursed his lips and yanked her firm against his body, grinning when her hips sub consciously ground against his cock, spinning her in his arms.

The angel shredded his coat off and tossed it on the table, fingers snapping to start some music. "Dance with me." He purred in her ear, running his hands over her hips as he pulled her ass against his crouch, fingers sprawled over her inner thighs. Cal rubbed her ass against him, hips swaying to the music, biting her lip as he rubbed his palm against her clothed clit.

"Or maybe," He growled in her ear. "Maybe I just keep you here and continue to use you for my own pleasure, make you come, fill you with come, keep you so high on orgasms that you don't know the difference between my world and your own. Mm, what would your Castiel think of me using you like that, of ruining you for him."

Castiel thrust his hand into her jeans, pushing two fingers inside her, sucking hard at her neck. "Or better yet, what would he think if he saw me doing this to you, if he saw me using you like a slut." The hybrid moaned at his words, her cunt twitching around his fingers as she threw her hips back.

He moved her to the couch and pushed her flat onto her stomach, stripping her and then himself, straddling her ass after pushing his cock inside her. He kept his knee's either side of her as he began riding her, each movement pushing his cock deeper inside her, rubbing against her g-spot while his movement forced her clit to rub against the couch.

Cal cried out to the heavens, the angel snapping his fingers to open a portal to her world, watching as her Castiel came strolling through, frozen at the site in front of him, of another version of him buried inside her, claiming her, making her moan and scream, write and twitch.

"You are such a good little slut." He praised, eyes locked on to the better version of himself. "Look at your tight little pussy gripped around my cock, trying to take me deeper, begging me to come inside your juicy pussy. Ok going to give you something he never could."

Humanityless Castiel filled her with his come, holding her back down and making sure that everything was emptied into her and held deep inside her. He snapped his fingers once more, sending the two back to their own universe.


End file.
